Clarity
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (ONESHOT) The tale of how America got his glasses.


ONESHOT

**As a tribute to my favorite BETA Jade! ^_^ this was something she sort of requested and I sort of suggested so in honor of Jade!**

**Half of this is based off of my experiences before glasses, granted…I'm not as bad as Alfred ^_^**

**Jack is Australia btw**

Arthur Kirkland sat in the living room. His brothers surrounded him. Peter was playing with Matthew. Jack was listening to "Down Under" by Men at Work on his IPod and reading on it as well. Arthur sat reading Lord of the Flies, he was almost done.

"Woo hoo Mattie," Peter exclaimed as their pile of blocks tumbled. "Godzilla's attacking!"

"Could you please be quiet Peter?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ah come off it old man," Peter replied. "I'm having fun unlike you!"

"I find reading fun," Arthur snarkily replied. "Say…where's Alfred?"

Alfred F Jones had been acting awfully different lately. He would constantly run into his brothers for particularly no reason. He would claim to see things that weren't there. He even read things wrong. He had been squinting constantly.

"He's been sleeping all day mate," Jake said, his song had ended and he pulled his ear buds out. "I don't know why, but all I do know is that I'm making a vegemite."

Arthur mentally gagged; there was nothing in his opinion, worse than those vegemite sandwiches that Aussie ate.

Arthur set his book down, stood up, and walked towards Alfred and Matthew's room. He was about to push the door open when Alfred appeared and walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Britain," a sixteen year old Alfred squinted. "What's going on?"

"I should say the same thing to you," Arthur said and turned around. "Come on the others are waiting on your lazy ass."

Alfred followed behind Arthur down the hall, walking slower than he had when he was a kid.

"Peter," suddenly Arthur stopped. "How many times…"

Alfred ran into the back of Arthur and accidentally groped his ass.

"Dude Britain," Alfred grinned. "I like your crumpets!"

"Wha?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Ha," Jake laughed. "He's got yah there mate!"

Alfred began to feel in between Arthur's legs, not knowing he was doing so, before he knew it he was groping well…"Big Ben".

"When did that get there?" Alfred asked.

"Why you bloody git," Arthur exclaimed. "Get off of me!"

Jake, Peter, and even Matthew were toppling over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alfred squinted.

Arthur stared for a few moments, before taking action.

"Alfred," Arthur held up four fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Um," Alfred squinted hard. "Six?"

Arthur sighed.

"It's worse than I thought," Arthur sighed, grabbing his wallet and Alfred's wrist. "I'm leaving for a while with your brother, Matthew you're in charge!"

"Don't hurt your crumpets on the way out!" Jake exclaimed and the whole Kirkland clan burst out laughing once again.

"You shut up!" Arthur replied and slammed the door.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Arthur and Alfred arrived at their location about twenty minutes later. Arthur parked, got out, and ran around the other side to assist Alfred.

"Where are we," Alfred sighed. "I can't read it?"

"We're at the eye doctor for nations," Arthur explained. "Because you need glasses big time!"

"And why exactly is that?" Alfred cockily asked.

"You thought my ass was two crumpets," Arthur explained. "And you've been practically blind all these last three months."

"Oh," Alfred replied. "I hadn't noticed."

He was lying of course.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

The door jingled as the pair entered.

"You phoned ahead Mr. Kirkland?" the doctor said.

"Yes I spoke to you in my car," Arthur pushed Alfred forwards. "This one needs glasses bad!"

"I'll see what I can do." The doctor smiled and led Alfred to the back.

Fifteen minutes later, Alfred walked out. He held a slip of paper in his hand.

"This is the prescription," the doctor said. "We have a frames and lens place next door; he'll have a big selection."

"Thank you doctor." Arthur smiled and led Alfred out the door.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

"Why didn't you just tell me you were having trouble seeing America?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want glasses," Alfred sighed. "I'm gonna look like a dork!"

"Nonsense," Arthur exclaimed. "I may only wear glasses for reading, but I still picked a pair that looked good on me, everyone needs glasses at some point in their lives America, there will be a pair for you trust me!"

"You really think so Britain?" Alfred asked.

"I know," Arthur smiled. "Now let's go get you a pair."

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Hours passed.

"Britain dude," Alfred whined. "We're never gonna find a pair, they all look dorky on me!"

"I know," Arthur sighed. "But we HAVE to find a pair today…"

Suddenly a pair of brown frames caught Alfred's eyes. He picked them up and studied them for a few moments before putting them on his face and staring at himself in the mirror and cocking his head side to side.

"You like those?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Alfred smiled with confidence. "I do."

"Are they the ones?" Arthur asked.

"Yes!" Alfred exclaimed.

"_Finally…" _Arthur said to himself.

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

Luckily the store had Alfred's lenses in stock and were able to give him his glasses that day. He walked out with them proudly on his face.

"Woah Britain dude," Alfred reached out and touched Arthur's cheek. "You're so clear."

"Don't push it," Arthur said and hopped into the driver's seat. "You've already groped me enough today!"

"Heh heh," Alfred laughed. "Again…sorry about that…"

Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia – Hetalia

The pair arrived home and Alfred burst through the front door.

"Hey everyone," Alfred exclaimed. "Look!"

Matthew, Jake, and Peter all looked up.

"Nice glasses brother." Matthew commented.

"They look mighty fine mate!" Jake exclaimed.

"Does this mean I get to call you four eyes?" Peter asked.

"Only if I get to call you kid." Alfred smiled.

"I am not a kid," Peter exclaimed. "I'm twelve!"

"Right mate," Jake joked. "And you act you're four!"

"You shut your trap!" Peter exclaimed.

"If you two are done," Arthur cleared his throat. "Why don't you both go outside of something?"

"Will do," Peter tagged Jake and ran out the door. "Tag you're it!"

"Crikey," Jake exclaimed and ran after Peter. "Catch yah on the flip side mates!"

Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew laughed.

"Well now," Alfred looked at Matthew. "Ha ha I look just like you Mattie!"

"Oh great…" Matthew groaned.

Alfred laughed all the way to his room. The smiled never leaving his face now that his world had a little more clarity then before.

**Read and Review**

**I however was not as lucky as Alfred; I had to wait for my glasses *unamused* -_-**

**Sorry if I offended any Aussie's I've never had vegemite :/**


End file.
